1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lambrequin assemblies for decorating frames of windows, doors, or other similar passageways and more particularly is directed toward lambrequin assemblies for receiving strips of decorative material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lambrequin assemblies are used for providing a finished and decorative appearance to top and side borders of passageways which may be covered by a translucent body, such as a window, sliding glass door and the like. Generally, such assemblies are custom-made, that is, hand-crafted in wood which can be optionally treated in a fabric covering. Consequently, the assemblies are not readily available for general sale to the public. Furthermore, because lambrequin assemblies are handcrafted they require a great deal of time to produce and are costly to manufacture.
The foregoing drawbacks are avoided by our copending patent application Ser. No. 589,660 which provides a sectionalized lambrequin assembly having at least two channels for securing and displaying at least one strip of decorative material to at least one of the plurality of sections. The sections are joined together by L-shaped connectors which slide into and engage groove-shaped members located on the rear side of each of the sections.
For securing our lambrequin assembly to the top and side borders of the passageway, our copending application employed a plurality of brackets which were attached to each section using, for example, adhesive. Use of adhesive or other similar means for attaching the brackets to the assembly can be time consuming and inconvenient. Additionally, we have found that the assembly has a tendency to warp inwardly toward the passageway which may result in the assembly becoming somewhat unstable. Furthermore, if any of the sections need to be shortened by cutting out a portion thereof or lengthened by adding an additional section in order for the assembly to conform to the perimeter of the passageway, the edges of the cut sections or the junction(s) formed between the additional and original sections may appear unfinished. Still further, the corners of the assembly, that is, the junctioned where the vertical and horizontal sections meet may, at times, appear unfinished due to potential warpage of the sections relative to each other and/or the edges of adjoining sections not having smooth, clean finishes.